


Gifts To The Desert

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Friendship, Gen, feral earl harlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil tries to do his best for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts To The Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> Feral Earl belongs to Videntefernandez.
> 
> This fic is based on a sad comment Dangersocks left.

He poured the entire pot of coffee into the thermos carefully, mindful of spilling any of it or pouring too much inside. Once he was finished he took a small cup of cream and added it, using a long spoon to mix it together. He watched as the black liquid turned into a soft brown, nodding before twisting on the cap, mindful of any spills before placing it into a small wooden crate.

Once the coffee was finished, Cecil went to his fridge and opened it, looking around for other things to add to it. He perked up a little when he found some hummus with roasted peppers and he added it to the crate, along with a package of wheat-free pita to go with it. There was nothing else that he could see being of any use and he sighed as he shut his fridge, picking up the crate and leaving his house to climb into his car.

Cecil drove out to the outskirts of Night Vale, where the town faded away and the desert started to take over everything. He parked his car and stepped out with the crate, stepping out onto the sands of the desert. He set the crate down on a smooth rock and then headed back to his car, climbing up onto the hood to sit on as he waited.

People were never the same when they left the desert. Telly the treacherous Barber was the caretaker of cacti and their needles. Dana was the mayor of Night Vale after he time in the desert. Even Carlos seemed to be acting differently as he stayed in the desert, walking with the Masked Army as he performed some very important science out there before returning home.

Earl was…well…

He bit his lip as he thought about what had happened to the Scoutmaster. Earl stayed in the desert more often now ever since his sudden return and Cecil had noticed the fear that crossed his mismatched eyes whenever there was more than a few people around whenever he dared step into Night Vale proper. He was longer able to handle life as a Night Valian, becoming a desert-dweller after that Eternal Scout ceremony and it broke Cecil’s heart to see him like this.

Cecil took out his cellphone, quietly texting with Carlos as he waited for any signs of Earl to reveal himself. Occasionally he would look up from the screen over at the rock where the offerings were and he pursed his lips when he saw nothing had happened yet, resuming his texting with Carlos.

The sun was setting when Carlos sent his final good night text, followed by an emoticon of a goat tap dancing on top of an alpaca’s head. Cecil chuckled, shaking his head in fondness as he slipped his phone into his pocket, looking up again to find that the crate was still there. With a sigh he slid off of the hood of his car, looking around for any signs of anything perhaps trying to hide from sight.

There was of course nothing, not even a shadow or a faint shifting of soft sands.

His shoulders fell a little as he shook his head, climbing back into his car, driving back home to get some rest.

_He moved slowly, hunched over with his pelt pulled up onto his shoulders. He tilted his head back, sniffing the air before approaching the offering a little faster, gripping his staff in one hand as he pulled the crate down onto the sand. Slowly he opened the thermos, the familiar smell of coffee with one cream no sugar making his mouth start to water._

_Quickly Earl gathered up the supplies and he was off once more, leaving behind no tracks for anyone to follow after him._

The next morning Cecil spotted the empty crate on his way to the radio station and he smiled to himself, feeling a little better for his childhood friend.


End file.
